Forum:Artikelrelevanz von alltäglichen Begriffen
Ich verstehe die Philosophie dahinter nicht Also Tobi, ich habe das Gefühl du erstellst für jeden Begriff, der irgendwie in einer Folge erwähnt, oder auch nur zu sehen ist (z.B. Dekolleté) einen eigenen Artikel, egal wie banal der Begriff denn nun ist (z.B. Donner). Meinst du irgend jemand würde nicht wissen was ein Donner ist? Im Prinzip müsstest du dann für jedes Hauptwort, das genannt wird einen Artikel verfassen (wie z.B. für Wand), wobei all diese Begriffe auch in jeder anderen Serie, oder Buch usw. zu finden sind! Die Begriffe sind dann nicht einmal detailliert beschrieben, sondern (getreu dem Canon) rudimentär beschrieben und es wird bei jedem dieser Artikel der externe Link zu Wikipedia mit drangehangen, dass ein Leser nicht mal was dazu lernen kann was er nicht über Wikipedia lernen könnte, also sind das nichtssagende Artikel, die genauso in die Tonne geworfen werden können. Bei Dekolleté würde ich das vielleicht (nur vielleicht!) sogar noch akzeptieren, wobei da auch eine hitzige Diskussion entstanden ist, aber bei "Wand", oder "Donner" ?? Ich denke es gibt Memory Alpha deswegen, weil diese Enzyklopädie nun mal Begriffe enthält, die eben KEINEN externen Link zu Wikipedia haben, und somit Star Trek spezifisch sind!! Für alles andere gibt es nun mal schon die Wikipedia! Böse Zungen könnten meinen, dass du einfach nur versuchst deine Beitragszahl zu erhöhen, aber ich habe keine böse Zunge! --EyeOfTheBeholder 10:15, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Huch, das sind genau meine Gedanken, wo hast Du die her? ;) Diese Diskussion, ob der Artikelraum (so nenn ich das jetzt einfach mal) irgendwie eingeschränkt werden sollte, hatten wir gerade bei Dekolleté. Und obwohl es da durchaus unterschiedliche Meinungen zu geben scheint, ist die auch gleich wieder im Sande verlaufen. --Egeria 11:31, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Wenn Donner genannt wird, dann sollte es den Artikel geben. Und gerade in diesem Fall halte ich es sogar für besonders gerechtfertigt. Das ist doch eine recht interessante Geschichte, in der Donner eine wichtige Rolle spielt, und die auch eine wichtige Aussage über die beschriebene Situation pointiert zum Ausdruck bringt (der friedfertige Geistliche, der an ein natürliches Phänomen denkt, und die Offizierin, die in leider korrigieren muss, denn es ist Krieg). Auch wenn es einige andere Artikel gibt, die ich nicht unbedingt anlegen würde, dieser hier ist meiner Meinung nach definitiv gerechtfertigt und wichtig!--Bravomike 12:42, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ich wollte mich nur der Sache an sich anschleßen. Speziell dieser Artikel hat schon seine Berechtigung. --Egeria 12:57, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ja, es scheint mir so zu sein, dass es darauf hinausläuft, wo man da eine klare Grenze zieht und somit welche Regeln es für diese Grenze geben sollte. Wir sollten das vielleicht alle gemeinsam herausarbeiten und auch jede einzelne Regel begründen. Das sich jetzt ein Benutzer herausschickt um alles mögliche in ein Artikel zu kleiden, das nach seiner Meinung einen Artikel verdient, das finde ich zu unreflektiert. --EyeOfTheBeholder 13:15, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : Naja im Grunde muss ich sagen, dass es mich auch manchmal etwas stört, wenn Kategorien wie Kategorie:Wissenschaft und Technik mit banalen Begriffen voll gestopft werden. Viel wichtigere weil aussagekräftigere Sachen wie beispielsweise Gezeiten fehlen dann wieder. --Mark McWire 13:19, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Meine Meinung dazu ist bekannt: Egal, wie unwichtig es ist, wenn es im Dialog genannt wird oder irgendwo zu lesen ist, bekommt es einen Artikel. Egal, wie wichtig es ist, wenn es nicht im Dialog genannt wird oder irgendwo zu lesen ist, bekommt es keinen Artikel. Einfache, klare, objektive, logische, canon-konforme Regel.--Bravomike 13:26, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Dass ich bravomikes Meinung in dieser Hinsicht teile, dürfte ebenso bekannt sein (siehe Diskussion:Dekolleté). Ich will aber doch kurz auf Artikel wie diesen eingehen und das am Beispiel des ähnlichen Artikels Blitz: Wenn ein Fan sich fragt, "Hm, in welcher Folge spielt noch mal ein Blitz eine entscheidende Rolle? Da wurde doch mal einer vom Blitz getroffen, wo und wer war das nochmal?". Die Seite Blitz gibt dir die Antwort: Es war Lt. Kaplan in der Folge . Du findest sogar ein (ulkiges) Bild zu dieser Szene (btw. eines meiner Lieblingsbilder). Gerade aus solchen Gründen sollten Artikel auch angelegt werden. Der Star Trek-Bezug ist es, was uns von der Wikipedia unterscheidet. Die Infos und Aussagen zu (auch solch einfachen) Dingen wie Donner, Wand, Stift sind aus InUniverse-Sicht geschrieben (eben als würde jemand im ST-Universum sich einen Artikel in der Memory-Alpha-Datenbank durchlesen) und verknüpfen Ereignisse aus dem ST-Universum mit einem bestimmten Begriff. Was mich an Artikeln wie z.B. Stift oder auch Donner stört ist eher, dass viele solcher Artikel im Prinzip als Stubs angelegt werden, d.h. dass sie nur maximal eins, zwei Quellen angeben (obwohl es zum Thema sicher mehr zu sagen gibt - da haben wir dann eine ganze Fülle von Artikeln, die zwar ausbaufähig sind als solche aber kaum markiert sind und somit höchstwahrscheinlich, weil es eben um so triviale Dinge geht, kaum ergänzt werden. Mal ganz zu Schweigen davon, dass diese Begriffe dann nicht andernsorts auf den Artikel verlinkt sind. Nochmal was zum Eingangspost: Tobi72 angesichts seiner hervorragenden und ausdauernden Arbeit für Memory Alpha per se zu unterstellen (oder dies anzudeuten) mit solchen Artikeln nur seinen Editcounter in die Höhe treiben zu wollen (was btw. ganz sicher auch schneller und inhaltlich deutlich weniger wertvoll erreicht werden könnte) finde ich reichlich grotesk. --Pflaume 13:45, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::Also da ich hier persönlich angesprochen bin, kann ich dir sagen, dass es einfacheres gibt, als mit neuen Artiken die Bearbeitungszahlen zu erhöhen, das geht auch mit sinnlosen Diskussionen... ::::Wenn sich hier was ändern soll, dann erstellt eine Grundsatzdiskussion in Zehn Vorne. Ich mache hier die Arbeit gerne und auch, um hierzu etwas beizutragen. Nur wir werden da wohl keine einheitlichen Regeln finden. Was macht einen Begriff wichtiger als einen Anderen? In der letzten Diskussion konnte mir keiner das beantworten. Wir haben Artikel wie von mir in der zuvor angesprochenen Diskussion bereits angesprochen, die auf rein gesehene Informationen beruhen. Darüber regt sich keiner auf, was unterscheidet diese aber von Alltagsbegriffen? Warum darf ich Jack Palance erstellen, wärend Dekolleté oder Wand nicht als Artikel erstellt werden dürfen? Wobei Wand noch ganz besoders ist, denn der Begriff wird ja nachweislich (im Gegensatz zu den anderen Begriffen) genannt. Und jetzt kommt mir nicht mit Star Trek Relevanz. Jack Palance ist eine Sekunde auf einem Fernseher im Programm Bashir 62 zu sehen und wenn man ihn nicht gezeigt hätte, dann wäre die Geschichte aus nicht schlechter geworden. Es geht mir zumindest hier um etwas anderes und das habe ich auch schon von anderen Benutzern hier gehört. Die Arbeit, die ich hier mache ist, um die großartige Arbeit um Star Trek herum zu würdigen. Und deshalb kümmere ich mich bei der Ausarbeitung der Artikel auch um die Kleinigkeiten und trage zusammen, was mir auffällt. Andere Benutzer haben mir schon geschrieben, dass ihnen durch die Arbeit, die ich hier mache schon manche Dinge aufgefallen sind, die sie vorher auch bei mehrfachem Anschauen der Episode übersehen haben. Und aus Liebe zum Detail und zur Würdigung der großartigen Arbeit rund um Star Trek und vor allem Deep Space 9, mache ich das hier. Und da gehört für mich auch ein Begriff wie Donner, Wand und was auch immer sonst noch interessantes genannt oder auch gezeigt wird, mit dazu. Es ist vielleicht für den einen oder Anderen nicht wichtig, mir ist es jedoch wichtig und mir ist es für alle Fälle auch die Mühe wert, dies zu machen. Und deshalb werde ich nicht aufhören mit der Arbeit, bis die letzte Deep Space 9 Episode meinen Ansprüchen genügt.--Tobi72 15:13, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::: Wenn es nach mir ging, würden wir wahrscheinlich einen ähnlichen Umfang wie die Wikipedia bekommen, weil ich dann aus Gründen der Gleichbehandlung auch Begriffe anlegen würde, die nicht direkt genannt wurden, aber nachweislich zu sehne waren, wie z.B. Indischer Ozean. Warum sollte ein irdischer Ozean wie Pazifik einen Artikel bekommen, die anderen nicht minder wichtigen Ozeane aber nicht? --Mark McWire 15:35, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ja ich konnte ja auch nie so ganz nachvollziehen warum der eine oder andere Artikel notwendig ist. Wenn es was ganz alltägliches ist, was dennoch eine besondere Rolle in einer Star Trek Folge oder einem film gespielt hat, verstehe ich das aber schon irgendwie. Aber nehmen wir mal z.B. den Artikel Raum. Kann man da noch mehr zu sagen als wie dort steht? Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ein Fan sich fragen würde: "In welcher Episode kamen Räume vor?". Die aufgezählten Dinge sind zwar Räume aber irgendwie sehr allgemein. -- 16:40, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) @Pflaume: Dein Beispiel mit dem Artikel "Blitz" ist ein schönes und auch ein ziemlich nachvollziehbares. Für solche Recherchezwecke, wie du sie genannt hast ist der Artikel "Blitz" sicher interessant und von Vorteil. Ich kann noch ein Artikel nennen, den ich kürzlich gelesen und sehr interessant fand in dieser Hinsicht, das ist "Narr", auch sehr detailliert aufgelistet, wo der Begriff alles verwendet wurde. Nun, wenn dies denn eines der Ansprüche von Memory Alpha ist, dann will ich dem nichts entgegensetzen! Zum Thema Stubs kann ich nur sagen, dass jedwede Anstrengung einem Artikel aus dem Stubdasein zu befreien als Verletzung des Canon gesehen wird, wie bei dem Artikel Geißblatt, das ich persönlich angelegt habe. Hier hatte ich mir Recherchemühen gemacht und habe den Begriff genauer erklärt (wie in der 1. Version noch zu sehen ist), bis Tobi meinte, dass alles andere als "Geißblätter sind irdische Pflanzen." zu sagen, und die relevante Stelle in Star Trek zu nennen, nicht dem Canon entspräche. Das mit dem "irdischen" habe ich noch dazugepackt, sonst stünde da sogar nur "Geißblätter sind Pflanzen.", wie komisch das klingt, nicht wahr? :-) Aber nicht falsch verstehen: Das ist hier kein Feldzug gegen Tobi, weil er mein Geißblatt-Artikel so gestutzt hat, das hier ist ein ganz anderes Thema! Ich habe mich hinsichtlich seiner Meinung bezüglich des Canon auch wohlwollend gebeugt. Auf der anderen Seite entstehen halt durch den Canon-Gedanken nun mal diese Stubs, entweder man freundet sich damit an, oder man diskutiert es weiter, und zwar in einem neuen Thread hier in Zehn Vorne, ich kann erstmal damit leben! Wenn ihr der Meinung seid, dass jeder genannte Begriff, wichtig oder unwichtig, hier seinen Artikel bekommen soll, kann ich damit auch leben UND ich würde mich sogar selber noch bemühen Memory Alpha in dieser Hinsicht noch weiter auszubauen. Eine Sache solltest du aber richtig lesen: Ich habe Tobi nicht bezichtigt seinen Editcount hochpuschen zu wollen, sondern habe gesagt, dass jemand das denken könnte, wenn er den tieferen Sinn solcher Stub-Artikel aus dem Alltag, nicht versteht und sieht, dass die meisten nur von Tobi verfasst werden.--EyeOfTheBeholder 16:49, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich muss die Artikel nicht selbst anlegen, darum geht es mir bestimmt nicht, glaub mir, ich hab ein einfacheres Leben, wenn die schon da sind. Alles was ich mache, sind Episodenbeschreibungen und die entsprechenden roten Links dann mit canonischem Inhalt ausfüllen. Was meine Änderungen zu Geißblatt betrifft, so war ich halt derjenige, der es zuerst gesehen hat. Wenn du deshalb jetzt versuchst, was zu finden, um mir das zurück zu zahlen, dann muss ich dir sagen, dass jeder hier die gleiche Änderung gemacht hätte, denn was da drin stand verstieß einfach gegen die Bearbeitungsrichtlinien: Memory Alpha ist nicht die Wikipedia. Wir beschäftigen uns ausschließlich mit Themen um Star Trek, die in den Serien und Kinofilmen genannt werden. '''Weitergehende ausführliche Bezüge aus der realen Welt, Detailinformationen und wissenschaftliche Grundlagen bieten die Wikipedia oder andere für die entsprechenden Sachverhalte spezialisierte Lexika und Enzyklopädien.' Hier in der Memory Alpha haben leider bestenfalls nur grundlegende Informationen Platz, da einen gemeinsam vereinbarter Canon einhalten werden soll.'' Das war der Grund und das beachte ich. Die Artikel, die ich schreibe, sind nicht wirklich Stub, sondern beachten auch genau diesen Grundsatz, nämlich ausschließlich das, was in Star Trek vorkommt. Das "genannt" ist hier allerdings etwas unklar, denn die Canonrichtlinien geben eindeutig auch her, dass das in Artikeln eingebracht werden kann, was in Star Trek zu sehen ist.--Tobi72 18:21, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC)